Just a bit of Randomness 1
by Phoenix Plight
Summary: An imaginative little segment based on a particular ploting session about Remus and a famliar school mate.


****

Introduction: Okay. Let me see. To begin with, this is my first pathetic attempt at a fic, and yes, there's only room for improvement, but I hope I wont be slandered by my despie-ish persona. xx; Anywho, to begin with, this takes place in a Wizarding Zoo. Why? Because after a rather lengthy discussion, we, as in Daria and I have contrived that Hogwarts, during the expansion of a Dark Empire, was under a tremendous amount of danger and so had to be evacuated post haste during a follow-up procedure of a series of 'renovations'. Yadda yadda yadda, we also imagine it would be a fun and creative new atmosphere to try, not to mention a rather large assignment in Magizoology. Okay. That's done.

Secondly, there are two characters, briefly outlined in this entertaining little segment in my head which belong discreetly to me. But since Daria was involved, being my roleplaying slave -inserts laughter here-, Remus had to be involved with the whole thing and I apologize in advance for the desperate festering from this work. But I digress. This was mainly just something to entertain Daria with, (whom if you'd like to read her writings you will find under the pen name Custodia Lunaris) so just, be nice and put up with me. I'd like to expand on my own characters, so you could understand the relationship, but then...I don't even know my characters too well. So its short, and quite flavourless, so you wont be terribly bored, or at least I hope you wont.

To my little naive Gryffindor, who will always be, not matter who she -thinks- she is. ;

****

Disclaimer: I am not J .K. Rowling. The characters she has created and general things contained in her serials are not mine. 

================================================================================================================ 

****

-Just a bit of Randomness #1- 

The night was much clearer when one slept under its open canvas. Not a cloud to mar, or a roof to pillage the plight of brilliant stars. The moments seemed longer, and time could walk though years before settling upon a morning. The wind was fresh, and breezes cooling. And the awkward reassurance that even without those cozy sheets pillowing the four poster beds of Hogwarts School, their was safety in their surveillance. They held uncountable secrets, and entertained the dreams of millions every minute. 

It was the calmness that frightened him. It intimidated his senses until he awoke without hesitation, grasping for the closest object available, being his goose-down sleeping bag, just to recollect the reason why he was here in the first place. Owls hooted distantly striking a familiar sound. He relaxed and opened his weary eyes, wavering out of focus until he brought the nearest light to their aid. The lanterns were still lit, as they should be, concerning the fact there were a handful of students nestled under its glow, cautious of the muted chattering emanating from the various housings of creatures surrounding his little bed away from home. Sirius was there, haphazardly strewn in only a position he could accomplish, nearly suffocating James who slept much in the same array, and Peter. Peter, who seemed the only one capable of not crumpling his neatly pressed pj's. A smile crept carelessly upon his mouth, before he became aware of it, and cleanly vanquished the dangerous expression. Even in the dark, there were eyes watching him, and he certainly did not wish to share his feelings for the three to creatures as ready to devour them, as his own creature so lustfully did.

Shuffling back down and reverting to his side, he closed his eyes, praying for the cool numbness of slumber to sink into his limbs and make him unconscious of his thoughts, if only for the few hours before daybreak. But even after thirty minutes of listening to his own breathing, trying to persuade himself the suspicious growls and terrifying cries were a mere figment of his overzealous imagination, a mere disillusion, he sat back up, and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was impossible to sleep now, he thought, scanning his best friends as a means of condolence. But he couldn't wake them, they seemed so much at ease to burden them with his hysterical mind. Even if he tried, waking Peter would come to no result, Jamie would merely wave him off and berate him in the morning about his pampered night life, and Sirius. Well, he felt sorry for anyone attempting to wake him. He'd no sooner lunge at you, hands to your throat and legs 'round the middle in a death grip you'd suffocate in before you could poke his shoulder in arousal. Remus assumed he must have had a teddy bear at one point, which was cruelly denied him by his superficial parents. How tragic Padfoot...No wonder he had so many girls in his bed at night.

Torn, he lifted himself out of his casings, casting off the dirt he harboured from the fitful sleep must have had. It was no wonder he hadn't awoken his mates, he certainly thrashed enough to turn his royal blue pj's into a dingy desert, complete with random insects loitering publicly in the folds, or rather, dunes of the flannel sea. He sighed, grimaced and shook, careful not to disturb the ever somnolent Marauders, though he doubted the end of the world could even get a groan from them. Gazing around, the night certainly held some appeal to the nocturnal preference deeply laden in his soul. The grass, replenished by the attentive detail of dew felt smooth yet sharp in its neglected growth. He yearned to venture further into the plain, but the darkness was thick, and the unknown a strong deterrent in logical opinion. Defeated by his own rationality, and guilty of his lack for ambition, he vainly sought some other minor distraction, advancing upon the narrow stoned path leading away from his alcove. 

It didn't take long for him to come across the recognizable outline of two students he had come in contact with quite commonly, but a short distance away from his own little coven of Gryffindors. However, this was a mismatched pair if ever he'd seen one. An outlandish but honourable Hufflepuff, daft quite often but good company nonetheless, and the harshest female Slytherin he had encountered since Sirius had stubbornly introduced his cousin, counterpart to that malicious Malfoy, Narcissa Black. Despite a bitter rivalry of wit and integrity, he was quite fond of the pair to the degree someone could hold each on a broken scale. He was shamefully filled with a slight comfort when he watched the motionless bundle and her restless companion, having already abandoned his bag and was lying two feet from the opening to the Egyptian Exhibit. With any luck, he'd be tangled in the bushes siding the building before the attendants opened those heavy wooden doors. The worst, he internally hypothesized, was the damage that would occur to the door when it hit Audric's head. A terrible thought, but he was very capable of withstanding most things, as their years as prefects lead him to believe. 

"Something the matter Lupin?" Sprang a voice, slurred but composed respectfully out of the silence through the staleness of the air. It caught him off guard. How long had he been standing there, staring blatantly like the children gawking inquisitively at the exotically coloured furry Puffskein's, playing obliviously behind the Petting Zoo's gates, all afraid to approach.

"I had a bad dream." He answered coyly, smiling again before eliminating it. He didn't like to smile needlessly, or foolishly. It didn't boast much for moral to be happy. Disappointments came like owls at mail.

"And what? Am I a substitute mother for you? Do you expect me to rock you to sleep Remus?" Conscious now, her voice was much more brittle than it had began. He grimaced, and dejectedly lowered his head, shaking it subconsciously as he noted her eyes, gilt and enamelled by the subtle twilight. Cat eyes, with their deep green gloss behind the irises. She could probably see him perfectly, every shy look and twitch. She could read his response with no audible reconstruction on his part. Glancing up once again, he watched her still groggy reflexes, as she yawned and situated herself again, rolling over with her back to him. Another blow it seemed, and a painful wound begot his eyes...

"Very well," And much to his surprise, the almost inexpressible sound of her hand patting the satin interior of her cocoon emitted her approval of his desire. It didn't take a second for hesitation before he had leapt from his solo stance on the solid standing of the pathway and found himself comfortably spaced feet from the very witch who despised his company, or so it seemed. The bag was roomy in any case, plenty of space and he had to wonder if she had intentionally modified it magically to store some....trap in its deepened depths. Ignoring this preoccupation for the moment, his head laid leisurely against the sinfully sweet solace of the sewn in pillow. It was, at the moment, the most beautiful arrangement made, since his always seemed to dart out from under his head, lending to a sore surfacing from his bed.

Her face was so calm for once, young as it were without those vigilant eyes and her trusted scorn ledged finely upon her features. Immediately she fell under to the cool embrace of the wind, which now ventilated the recess between them, which in he would balefully regret if she were to catch ill from, all because of his insecurities. His own face softened in remorse and admonition. She only allowed this once, for it seemed her own senses were impaired by the grace of the night and its sleeping salvation. She just wanted to go back to sleep and would rebuke him tomorrow. Oh well, he sighed, might as well savour this clarity.

"Remus! Close your eyes, or you'll burn out mine!"

He obediently obliged and shut his eyes tightly, holding them down with only the power of his will, for once, allowing the breech of a sincerely amused smile across his lips.

"And I want you gone by 3 o'clock. This isn't an escort service..."

Godric help my insolence...


End file.
